


The Green Rider on the Other Side

by ngeonger



Series: KR Ghost Finale Crackship/Rarepair Countdown [9]
Category: Kamen Rider Amazons, Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngeonger/pseuds/ngeonger
Summary: A clash of superhuman wills! Who will emerge as the 'Takoyaki Tensai'?





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO FROM THE A/B/O SIDE!

The title of 'Takoyaki Tensai' was to be Alain's! If he could just get through the three Takoyaki-centric stages, the title and one year's unlimited supply of takoyaki would be his.

The first stage involved consuming 5 kg of takoyaki in 15 minutes. This of course called for rapid and non-stop eating, which made Alain want to puke. He could not afford to do so, for puking meant being instantly disqualified.

If only he can be like the tall and thin guy beside him, who kept shoveling takoyaki into his mouth without turning green in nausea. The octopus balls slid down his throat as easily as if they were rice grains, or even water.

Alain managed to force the takoyaki down by imagining that as in the past, this was not his real body that was eating the takoyaki. He pretended that he was merely pouring the takoyaki into a vessel that had no gag reflex.

Somehow, this defense mechanism got Alain through the first stage. The non-stop eater beside him moved on to the second stage as well. Alain shuddered as he heard the guy say under his breath, 'If only they had given us 10 kg of takoyaki to eat.'

The next stage was the reverse of the first — to cook 5 kg of takoyaki in 15 minutes. Having had trained for this at the takoyaki cart under Harumi and Kanon's guidance, Alain was ready for this. He cooked like what humans called an 'Iron Chef', skilfully using his sticks to turn the rows of takoyaki on his grill.

Compared to him, the non-stop eater was a total klutz. His takoyaki turned out as misshaped globs and it seemed to be the end of his fight as he burned his wrist against the grill. However, he didn't even react at the burn, not even with a flinch.

'Is this guy even human?' Alain thought.

Again, they both cleared the second stage to move on to the third and final stage. For this, they had to bring and change into their own swimming trunks, for all the contestants had to dive into a swimming pool to grab as many weighted toy octopuses as they could. The contestant with the most number of octopuses at the end of 15 minutes would finally be recognized as the Takoyaki Tensai.

The ultimate prize was so close, but suddenly felt so far away as Alain got into the pool and faced the water's surface. Whenever he leaned closer to the water, he found himself shutting his eyes tight without meaning to. He sighed and smacked his wet palms against his cheeks, telling himself to be strong, but he just couldn't bring himself to open his eyes while underwater.

How could his human body betray him at such a crucial moment? Without being able to see where the toy octopuses were in the pool, how could he grab them and become the so-called prodigy of the takoyaki world?

As he pondered over his dilemna, he noticed his main rival, the non-stop eater, swim over to him.

"Hey, haven't you heard," the guy said to Alain. "There's packets of cooked takoyaki hidden among the octopuses."

"Those will be mine too," Alain said, and instantly dived inside to search for those hidden takoyaki.

All his inhibition against opening his eyes underwater were washed away by the ripples of pool water, to be replaced by a resurgence of his constant craving for takoyaki. There was no stopping Alain's craving, even though Alain had feared during the competition's first stage that he would become sick of takoyaki by the day's end.

When the competition at last came to an end, neither Alain nor his rival won. Alain also didn't find the packets of takoyaki which the guy had told him about. Before he headed back for the temple, he was going to find the guy and ask him about it.

The guy was at the parking lot, already astride his motorcyle as he put on his riding gloves. Alain got his attention by standing directly in front of his bike.

"Did you eat those packets of takoyaki while we were in the pool?" Alain asked.

"Oh…those," the guy hesitatingly replied. He chuckled and gave a sheepish laugh as he explained, "Actually, I made up that part about the hidden takoyaki. You seemed to need extra motivation to dive into the pool. The promise of extra food would've motivated me, but I didn't know if it would work for you…but it did, so that's good."

"Indeed, it did," Alain admitted with a nod. "Thanks…what's your name?"

The guy introduced himself as, "Mizusawa Haruka."

When Haruka asked for Alain's name, Alain introduced himself, hoping that Haruka wouldn't ask for his non-existent surname as some human strangers had done.

Haruka didn't ask him that and instead said, " 'Alain' sounds like a foreign name. Are you not from Japan?"

"Yes," Alain answered truthfully.

"I wish I could love Takoyaki as much as you," Haruka said. "It would solve a lot of my life's problems if I can be happy just eating takoyaki every day."

Alain thought that was a weird thing to say, especially since Haruka seemed to already love takoyaki a whole lot. Didn't he wish that he could eat 10 kg of it in one shot?

Still, as they parted ways, Alain promised that he would cook takoyaki that would get Haruka addicted, once he had earned the right to be the 'Takoyaki Tensai' of the human world.


End file.
